


The Man of Silence

by Written_Rebellion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Sign Language, Bisexual Dean, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Gay Castiel, Good guy John, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Mary Winchester, M/M, Mute Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Protective John Winchester, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_Rebellion/pseuds/Written_Rebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have just moved to the small town 'Colt' where they hope to leave the past where it belongs and move on. Dean Winchester, after an unfortunate event has been left a mute as well as a heavily scarred mother.  <br/>But sometimes...the past doesn't want to be left unfinished.<br/>Will it take a blue-eyed senior to make Dean realise good things do happen? Will it take a freckled soul for Castiel to realise life isn't always about following the rules?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Welcome to this new story that I started writing without a clear plot! Just a warning, the summary may change as the story progresses, so I apologise if both story and summary are a mess!  
> Also, since I haven't properly planned out this story, suggestions are welcome, tags can be removed and added and I really shouldn't write when I'm going on three hours sleep!  
> Finally, I enjoy the idea of Dean being unable to vocalise his thoughts - this story is lacking in proper knowledge of the daily struggle of a mute. I sincerely apologise if anyone takes offence or has a problem with this.

Monday morning had Castiel resting his face on top of his calculus textbook. He normally had better manners while at school – never slouching, talking out of turn or paying his attention to anything but the lesson at hand.

That was when his older brother wasn't home, insisting on keeping him awake until three in the morning to beige watch some horrible show called Dr Sexy MD. Castiel came from a large family consisting of four older brothers and one sister as well as two younger sisters and brother. Counting his parents, that totalled eleven residents of the Novak clan. Gabriel was the fourth oldest, but didn't spend as much time with their other siblings as he did with Castiel. If it hadn't been for their mother coming down to see who had put the kettle on (Gabriel tried to make Castiel drink Coffee to stay awake), he was sure he would be in school with no sleep.

So he felt he had enough reason to be lacking in proper etiquette for school. He just had to figure out how he was going to get out of gym after lunch with Mr. Ezeikal, or Gadreel as he preferred to be called.

“Class, we have a new student joining us today.” Ms. Hanscum announced, her cheery personality always made Castiel feel bad for how the other students would talk about her behind her back. She was an excellent teacher who was willing to help her students at any time of the day.

_New student?_

Haven high didn't usually get new students. He was pretty sure that every student in his year had been there since freshman year if not longer. Although why anyone would move to the small Californian town, Colt – Named after its founder, Samuel Colt – was beyond him. It was certainly not as glamorous as L.A. or Hollywood in general. It was sunny definitely, with their fair share of rain and storms. The only thing the town really had for itself was its stories and legends.

Castiel lifted his heavy head that had become stuck to his textbook to see what had caused the sudden silence among his classmates who were usually spending the period talking despite Ms. Hanscums attempts to maintain them. They were all currently staring at the front of the class – the girls huddled as much as possible to their nearest friends and whispering while the guys eyed their girlfriends or just frowned at the front of the class.

_New student already causing a stir. Interesting._

Castiel turned his attention to the person who was apparently still standing at the doorway of the classroom.

And he was beautiful.

He was tall, well built with muscle with broad shoulders that made it easy to predict he would a likely candidate for the football team. His face was clear – except Castiel was sure he could make out a scatter of freckles splashed across his nose and cheeks, his tanned skin tone making it difficult to really know for sure. If Castiel was a passionate artist, he might have been tempted to attempt to sketch the chiselled features of the boy, especially his lips and eyes. What kind of guy had natural full lips? The kind of lips some guys and women spent thousands of dollars on in vain to capture, but never could. And despite being three rows of seats away, Castiel could make out those forest green beauties. They were so vibrant and bright, Castiel contemplated whether the Adonis before him was just an illusion his sleep deprived mind had conjured.

The guy seemed embarrassed as everyone continued to stare. He was staring at the ground, peaking up and glancing around for the exposure of two seconds before dropping his gaze once more. A slight blush crept up the guys neck and breached his cheeks. He had a backpack slung over his right shoulder, his right hand gripping it tightly. His left hand was fiddling with the hem of what appeared to be an old band t-shirt – it was too obscured by the open blue and white plaid shirt over it.

Castiel glanced towards Ms. Hanscum, wondering why she wasn't saving the poor guy from this uncomfortable position when he noticed she was reading from a green tinted piece of paper he recognized as the principals personal stationary.

_Odd._

It was usually a slip of paper from the office that was given to the teacher that a new student would be starting, not a personal essay - it seem from the length it time it took Ms. Hanscum to read – direct from the principal herself. Ms. Tran was usually too busy dealing with other matters to deal with a student unless it was very important.

Castiel watched Ms. Hanscum' expression as she read through the letter. It made Castiel want to read the words himself to understand why she had such a heartbroken expression on her face followed by her smiling sympathetically at the new student before turning to address the class.

“This is Dean Winchester who Ms. Tran has asked that you all make him feel welcome to Haven high and if she hears he feels anything less than welcome, there will be severe consequences.” Castiel was surprised by the stern and almost threatening glare she threw at each row of still silent student before her cheery persona returning in time to face the new kid – Dean. “You can go ahead and take the seat behind Miss Braeden.” she pointed to the only empty seat in the class which was right next to Castiel. “Castiel, if you don't mind, would you move your table closer so you can share your book?” Castiel smiled at her as a response, not trusting his voice as Dean – who still kept looking at the ground – got closer to him.

It seemed like trying to keep his eyes open wasn't going to be his only problem this class.

Castiel had been openly gay since the end of sophomore year. His first boyfriend had been a junior transfer named Balthazar, who had to move back to London eight months later. He had crushes before they broke up and since then, a few flings here and there that didn't stick. But nothing compared to the strong beating of a pulse he could feel in his fingers and sweat he hoped wasn't visible at his hairline.

_I'm just tired. This is just because my mind is exhausted and making my emotions heightened. As soon as I get some rest, hide from Gabriel and can properly think, this reaction will mean nothing._

The guy was seated, so Castiel did as asked and moved his table closer. He had heard the office was short on books this year, something about a bunch of books being used in the bonfire that had been set up for the first football game of the year – a yearly tradition Castiel still didn't understand. He had presumed the culprits had paid for the new books already...apparently not.

Castiel moved his book closer to the other boy, there was a gap between their tables but not enough for the book to fall between. He saw the other boy pull out a refill pad and started writing the date as well as the lesson and the teachers name. Castiel could feel some appreciation for the neat scrawl of Dean' writing. Most of his classmates writing was ineligible scribbles that made catching up on notes – if he had to miss the odd class – impossible.

Glancing back up to the front of the class to see if Ms. Hanschum was going to start correcting the weekend homework – Castiel came to a embarrassing revelation.

Dean was still being watched. He and Dean were sitting very close together, hence he too, was being watched.

Castiel felt his cheeks heat as he contemplated what might be going through the other students heads. Being openly gay and sitting next to a guy that was fit to be a model...

' _Maybe the gay will rub off and keep the dude away from my girl.'_

_'Poor kid, hope he lets the twink down easy.'_

_'I wonder how he makes motor oil, leather and...is that apple pie? -smell amazing!'_

Okay that last thought was Castiel'. But they were very close together that his scent had breached Castiel' nostrils. He recognized the motor oil from the countless trips his fathers car sent them to the garage. The smell had always made him nauseous. But with the sweat and musky mixture, Castiel was willing to wear it as a cologne.

_Maybe I should ask Gabriel to pick me up early so I can get some proper sleep._

This was going to be a long class.

* * *

When class was over, Castiel was relieved to push his seat back to its original position and get a whiff of the flower fragrant classroom that was nothing compared to Dean' scent. He had tried to keep his mind sharp and ready to give answers since otherwise, he risked falling asleep or letting his imagination run wild with different fantasies of Dean.

After neatly putting his books into his bag, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Dean standing behind him, the blush spread across his face just highlighted his freckles.

“Can I help you?” Castiel asked in the most sincere way possible, proud he didn't stutter or sound as aggravated as he felt.

Dean bit his bottom lip which distracted Castiel for a moment before he realized Dean was holding a slip of paper out to him. Taking in gingerly, Castiel took the paper and turned it around to see the perfect scrawl he recognized as Dean's handwriting.

' _Could you help me find Ms. Klein' culinary class?'_

Castiel was very confused. Why had he written it? Why was he taking a culinary class? He smelled strongly of motor oil and Castiel was sure there was some class to do with machinery on next.

“Um...sure.” Castiel said after realizing he had probably been silent for longer than necessary. “It's on my way to art.” Which was true, the classes were literally right next to each other.

Castiel had never seen such relief thrown his way.

Leaving the classroom, Castiel wondered why none of his classmates had approached Dean. He had noticed many of the guys that shared the class with their significant other had left very quickly with them in tow, but there was a majority of singles in the class. After the spectacle of staring at Dean when he first entered the classroom, Castiel felt some injustice for him. No one had the decency to apologize or personally welcome him to the school.

So much for Ms. Hanschums warning.

Castiel cleared his throat to catch Dean's attention, who seemed to be absorbing his new surroundings as they walked through the hallway. “Welcome to Haven high, by the way...” Castiel felt his cheeks flush as he cursed himself for not fully thinking about what he was going to say. “I...I apologise for the staring earlier.” he flinched as he wondered if there was something _worse_ he could say.

Dean looked rather amused at Castiels blunders who in turn waited for a response. The guy hadn't uttered a word yet. Ms Hanschum hadn't asked him for an answer for any of the questions in class and had only shook his head when he picked up Lisa' fallen pencil and offered her thanks.

With his appearance, Castiel would have expected Dean to be very vocal – or maybe his judgement of people that wore old band t-shirts was very misguided.

Castiel watched Dean pull out a large touch-screen phone from his front pocket. Whatever he was doing on the contraption took all of his attention, which struck a nerve in Castiel.

Here he was, attempting to be welcoming and the guy couldn't care less. He hadn't offered thanks for sharing his textbook or showing him the way to his next class.

All of the attraction Castiel felt towards the guy dimmed very quickly. He knew a lot of jerks, but even if he was new and being silent was his coping mechanism for being a new student – it didn't excuse being ignored when all Castiel was trying to do was be helpful.

Refusing to look at Dean again and just get him to his next class, Castiel increased his speed. He cursed his brother for being the cause of his exhaustion that was in turn causing his emotions to be all over the place. If Dean was going to ignore him for being a good Samaritan, why should Castiel be so kind to him?

Another tap on his shoulder halted his pace.

Dean was right behind him, staring at him in confusion with his phone held out to Castiel. If his mood hadn't been sour, he might have blushed as he thought Dean might be silently asking for his phone number.

Instead he had non-recipient message open.

**Thank you. I'm sorry I can't speak – I'm mute.**

Of course Castiel was the jerk in this scenario.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first installment! Kudos and suggestions are welcome! Everything I know of this topic is through quick internet research (Always reliable...) and previous works under this tag.   
> Also, my mood is currently Castiel, which is why he sounds slightly...moody. When I'm tired, my emotions are literally all over the place! I feel like toned Castiel down though...


End file.
